


Another Potter Daughter

by canoncrossedlovers



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry potter: the next generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canoncrossedlovers/pseuds/canoncrossedlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Albus' secret twin sister, Nella, the squib. Harry and Ginny managed to kept her a secret from the Wizarding World, that is  until now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Potter Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> REVIEWS ARE SO NEEDED! Anndd i would like to put this out there and say, i originally had this work posted on another fan fiction type sight and I didn't like it as much so i decided to take it off and re-write it because i felt really attached to it but didn't use the site anymore, eh well don't get the wrong idea i guess, i was just in some Potter feels and remembered this little tidbit and felt the need to take it out and start over

_Godric's Hallow is a quiet place, lined with cottages filled of peaceful families. Little do the muggles know, that it is a magical place. Filled of mystery and secrets, hidden from muggle eyes. Not much has changed in the last 19 years, except, for the return of the Potters. Where else would our hero reside? If not the very place he first became legend? Here in this quiet Hallow, another Potter lives on..._

* * *

 

 _In the late morning chill on a  dreary day, a small child sits, huddled and alone amongst the trees. Her black hair stark against the pale frost covered wood, as snow began to fall. The sudden snapping of a twig brought her head up slowly, her blue eyes wide with fear. She wiped the tears from her face and called out to the shadows in a soft voice,_  
  
 _"Who's there?" Her reply came when a pale face peered out of the shadows, topped in a shaggy mess of blonde hair, with grey stormy eyes. She squeaked loudly in shock and the boy was staring at her with the same expression of surprise. "Wh-who are  you?" she managed._  
  
"Scorpius Malfoy." He replied, the girls eyes widened even more as she recognized the name, and he stepped out of the shadows asking, "What about you?" Not taking her eyes off the boy, she replied carefully,  
  
"Nella Potter." The boy cocked his head to the side and leaned against a close by tree.  
  
"Another Potter kid?" He said shaking his head, "I didn't know they had two daughters." Nella's face reddened and she looked down at her hands, another tear found it's way down her cheek.  
  
"I'm Albus' twin sister. Not many wizards know about me." Scorpius' raised an eye brow.  
  
"Why is that?" He asked her. She hugged her arms around her knees and sniffed.  
  
"They think I haven't got any magic... that I'm a squib. " She said mournfully, as new tears dribbled down her cheeks. Scorpius awkwardly looked around, not wanting to see her cry.  
  
"Is that why are your here?" She nodded and rubbed at her eyes."Have you ever tried?" His brow scrunched, and looked at her curiously. She was the daughter of 'The Chosen One'. How could she be a squib?  
   
"I have, but nothing ever happens." She confessed, leaving him in thought. He reached his hand out to her, and she tentatively took it and he pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Why not try again?"  She looked sadly to the trees and shrugged. "I'll show you." He reached down to pull a dead leaf from the ground. She watched with wide eyes as he concentrated on it, and it began to move. She let out a gasp as it fluttered and folded in the palm of his hand, taking shape into the form of a butterfly. It twitched and flew out of his palm, and into the trees. "Why not try?"  
  
"How?" She breathed.  
  
"Easy, just focus on what you want to happen." He said. She pulled a leaf from the ground and folded her hand over top and breathed in slowly. Nothing happened, just like she said. Her face was scrunched in concentration, After a few minuets she opened her eyes and looked at the withered leaf in her palm. She smiled tightly and looked to Scorpius,  
  
"Will you do it for me?" She offered her other hand out to him, palm up. He hesitated but, gave in and placed his on top of hers and she closed her eyes again.  
  
The air stilled and the grass became green, and the trees creaked and spread their branches, rustling as a warm breeze blew through them. the leaf in her palm gained color rising from a fall red, to a yellow, stopping a lush spring green. Seeds long forgotten on the ground sprung up in bloom. Scorpius looked around with wide eyes, as a spring erupted around them, then back to Nella who's eyes were shut tightly.  
  
"NELLS," a young voice called. "Come on! Don't be upset!"  the girl's eyes fluttered open,  _making the breeze stop,_ _and she spun around paying no mind to the changes around her, as she looked towards the sound, then looked back to Scorpius._

  
"That's Albus... I should go.." She said stepping back. Scorpius laughed and leaned against the blossoming tree.  
  
"Sure, go back to Potter, that goody-to-shoes. I bet he thinks himself better than you." He sneered, looking out to the woods. Nella stiffened, and turned red.  
  
"You don't know him!" She said in a quivering voice. Scorpius turned to face her, and grimaced.  
  
"It looks like he has you believing it too." He shook his head, "Living in Potters' shadow, how exciting for you Nell!" He said sarcastically. She turned to go, but was stopped by hand on her shoulder. She froze and slowly turned towards him, trying hard to keep from tearing up again.  
  
"Wait!" He said hopping back from her. His pale gray eyes searched her face, "I didn't mean to upset you... It's just that with Potter... you'll always be thought of second." Nella loosened and looked to the ground, with a quivering voice she replied slowly thinking about each word.   
  
 _"How did you know? I never thought it was that obvious... Mum and Dad they... seem to love Al... more..." Her words were sad,and she looked on the verge of a new wave of tears. Scorpius sighed,_  
  
 _"Then let them. If they don't think you are worth their love, just because they think you haven't got any magic, then they are wrong." She sniffled and smiled to him, he returned her smile awkwardly._  
  
 _"Thanks." She said looking back towards where she could hear Albus calling her name. Scorpius shuffled his feet and looked with her towards her brother's voice. "But I guess that's what friends are for."_  
  
 _"Friends?" He repeated her words questioningly. Nella looked towards him and smiled faintly, before slipping away into the woods calling,_  
  
 _"See you later, Scorpio." As soon as she was gone the warmth left the clearing, the frost returned to claim the trees, the leaves fell, the snow began to fall again and the magic left with her._


End file.
